TFA:A Very Merry Christmas
by Sawyer Kanaii
Summary: What happens when it is Christmas time and Optimus is feeling a little down in the dumps.  What does Sawyer and the others do about it? christmas gift for xkatiexprimex.
1. Christmas time!

Merry early Christmas guys! I hope you all will like this story don't worry about tfa love and war I'm still doing it, just on hold right now ok? This has no connection to tfa love and war well maybe later, I don't know! It's a Christmas special! Remember the italics means thoughts or dreams or comm-links! Enjoy the story! Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or the songs.

It was Christmas time in Detroit and the Autobots were decorating the inside of their secret base. "THE OIL-NOG IS READY!" A red-haired, mango colored femme yelled as she passed barrels of the oil-nog to her friends. The Autobots took a sip of their oil and smiled at the femme. Then, Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, looked over at the femme and said, "Sawyer, what did you put in this stuff? It's delicious!" Sawyer smiled as she placed a red santa hat on her head and said, "Oh, that's one of my secrets." Then, she took a quick glance at her hair and asked the others, "Has anyone noticed anything different about my hair?" Bumblebee looked at her quickly, his concentration went back to his video game, and then he said, "Um, your hair is dark red and looks ridiculous?" Sawyer rolled her optics and said, "Uh, no dummy! The only part you got right was that my hair is dark red! Anyone else wants to guess?" Prowl placed his barrel of oil-nog down on the table, walked over to Sawyer and said, "That you also put purple and green streaks through your hair and it makes you look beautiful?" Sawyer smiled, kissed Prowl on the cheek and said, "Right you are, Prowler. Also, did anyone noticed my new Christmas dress?" Her sister, Sapphire, stopped drawing the picture of her and Sawyer, looked at her sister, and said, "I think it looks wonderful, Sawyer." The dress Sawyer was wearing was a short, red, white velour-fur trimmed dress, that she looked spectacular in. "Thanks, sis. Kraft helped me make it. By the way, does anyone knows where she is?" Sari and Elita walked in the room, the smiles on their faceplates made Optimus and Bumblebee worry. "Elita, why is that smile on your face?" Optimus asked nervously. Elita giggled slightly at Optimus and said, "Oh, no reason." Bumblebee looked over at Sari and asked her, "Sari, what did you and Elita do?" Sawyer saw the smiles expanded on Elita's and Sari's faceplates. _Oh Primus. Please tell me they didn't prank Kraft._

"We told Rodimus the tradition of kissing the one you love under the mistletoe. Oh, boy was he happy! And we gave him high grade energon, which kind of made him drunk!" Sari and Elita said together, laughing at what they were saying. Sawyer looked at the two, her eyes as wide as saucers, as a scream pierced the air. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU RODIMUS? EWWW! GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO KISS YOU! WHY ARE YOU DRUNK? HELP MEEEEEEE!" Kraft's horrified voice filled the air until Rodimus' drunk voice said, "But, baby I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted me." "GET ME AWAY FROM HIM! HELP!" Kraft shrieked as she ran out of her bedroom, followed by a very drunk Rodimus mumbling, "Wait for me baby! What about my kiss?" Kraft glared at the laughing Sari and Elita like she was about to strangled them both. "WHAT THE SLAG DID YOU DO TO HIM? HE KEEPS CALLING ME BABY AND IS TRYING TO GET ME TO KISS HIM AND KEEPS HOLDING MISTLETOE OVER MY HEAD!" Optimus ran over to the drunk Rodimus, helping him keep his balance, and lead him over to a makeshift chair to sit in. Sawyer tried calming down the furious Kraft by saying, "Kraft, calm down it was a joke!" "And being a lame one at that, isn't that being right sister?" A dark blue femme with a dark blue ponytail named Jewel said annoyedly, brushing at her sparkling purple dress. She and her sister, Angel, both had a thick Russian accent. Angel, who was too busy admiring her silver and gold, knee-length dress, to pay attention to her sister.

Jewel walked over to her sister and gave her one big whack on the back of her head. "OW!" Angel howled, rubbing the back of her now sore head. "Vhat was that for?" Angel glared at her sister, who had a devious grin on her face. "Oh just because you're annoying." Angel growled at her until Sapphire started nervously messing with her shimmering dark green dress. "Um, maybe, we should, um..." "Put on some Christmas music!" Sawyer smiled right before she nudged Sari and Elita-1, and said, "I thinks you should say you two are sorry to Kraft." Elita and Sari walked over to Kraft and said, "We're sorry, Kraft. We were just playing around, we didn't think he would actually act like..that." Kraft just gave a small smile and said, "That's ok! It was kinda funny, but not too much! Now, Sawyer but on that music!" "Ok!" Sawyer replied, slapping a CD into the stereo player. The music blasted through the entire base, Mariah Carey's voice sang, "I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree." Sawyer looked at Sapphire as they started singing along, "I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas. Is you." A black and white femme named Echo walked out of her bedroom, studied her blue dress with silver outlining. She sat down next to Bulkhead and started singing softly as she stroked her black and white striped tail. "I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. And I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree." Glyph came racing in with Blurr. She was a teal colored femme with very long dark green wires, resembling a side ponytail on the left side of her head. "I don't need to hang my stocking. There upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy. With a toy on Christmas Day." Optimus looked at Elita while Jewel and Angel started to sing along too. "You are the best femme I've ever met. You know that?" Elita just smiled and said, "Thanks, Optimus. Um, I'm gonna find a different Christmas CD, ok?" Optimus' face read disappointment all over it, but he managed to say, "Ok." Elita gave Optimus a kiss on the cheek, then she walked into her room. Optimus sighed and looked at Kraft, who was sitting on top of Rodimus' legs singing, "'Cause I just want you here tonight. Holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you. You, baby." Suddenly, the music stopped. Sawyer looked over at the stereo player, only to find Elita changing the CD with another one. "Hey! We were singing that!" Sawyer growled at Elita who just smiled innocently and replied, "I know, but I thought you would like this song, too! Listen to it." Sawyer just shrugged her shoulders as the singers started to sing, "Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure, measure a year?" The song continued as Prowl walked over to Sawyer and said, "You know this is not a bad song. I like it." Sawyer gazed into Prowl's visor and said, "Me, too." But, then she saw Optimus' face. It was full of sadness and longing. "What's the matter with Optimus?" Sawyer asked. Prowl replied, "I think he told Elita she was the best femme he'd ever met and she kind of said she was going to look for another CD." "We should help him pour out his feelings to Elita. The Christmas way!" _Oh, Primus. I could just see it now. Catastrophe!_

Prowl shook off the feelings and said, "Go get the others and tell them to meet us outside, ok?" Sawyer nodded as she heard Sapphire and Jazz singing, "How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of love. Seasons of love." Optimus walked into his room, dragging his feet. Elita then said, "I'm going to go and recharge." So, with those words being said, she went into her room. Sawyer made a loud announcement, "Everyone meet me and Prowl outside!" "Uh, Sawyer, we're all here. What's your little plan this time?" Rodimus asked. Sawyer just smiled and said, "Ok, everybot! Huddle up! I have a plan!"

_And that's what we're afraid of! _Rodimus thought nervously as Sawyer started telling them her plan.

Hoped you like the first chapter of the story and decepitcons will be in here so enjoy!


	2. the plan

Hi again people, how are you doing? Yeah, so I hope you will like this chapter so enjoy! (And one others thing there will be no decepitcons in this story. Last story was a typo in the ending!)

"So, that's your plan? To get Optimus and Elita together during the holidays and on Christmas Eve do the mistletoe thing that some femmes did to me?" Rodimus asked, glaring at Sari. "What? It was Elita's idea!" Sari protested. Kraft shook her head and said, "Arguing is illogical." Then she looked at Rodimus and continued, "Besides, it wasn't that big of a deal, Rodimus." Rodimus placed his arm around Kraft and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Kraft smiled at him as Sawyer said, "Yep! And it is going to be perfect! As long as nothing goes wrong, as in **NO**pranks Bumblebee." A smile formed on Sawyer's lips as Bumblebee groaned, "Aw, come on, Sawyer! Not even one, I mean it might help." Sawyer shook her pointer finger at him and said, "No way, Bumblebee! Remember that time with the recording trick with Optimus?" Bumblebee palmed his forehead and said, "Now, I remember. That was not funny!" Sawyer giggled at the memory of an oil-covered Optimus chasing Bumblebee. "That was funny you were just being dumb." "As usual." Prowl quipped. "Hey! You are just being mean!" Bumblebee yelled as he glared at Prowl. "Dudes, chill. It's the holiday season, dogs. Not the fighting season." Jazz said, coolly. Sapphire smiled at Jazz as Blurr said, "Hey,!Notsayingyoutwoarestupid,I'mjustsaying!" "Blurr, two words for you. Shut up. Ok?" Glyph said, sounding very annoyed. Blurr immediately stopped talking as Echo said, "So, how are we going to get Boss-Bot and Elita together?" "Easy, Echo. Just get them to be doing stuff with them." Jetfire and Jetstorm said in unison as they flew through an open window. Jetfire landed next to Angel and Jetstorm landed next to Jewel. They gave them a quick smile as Sawyer said, "Jetfire, Jetstorm, did you figure anything for Optimus and Elita to do?" Sapphire looked confused and asked, "Jetfire and Jetstorm were on this too?" "Well, duh. I comm-linked them before I went to tell you guys." Sawyer replied. "Vell, there is picking out a Christmas tree." Jetfire said. "Or we be having a snowball fight. I would be liking to beat brother at that!" Jetsorm giggled, earning a punch to the shoulders from Jetfire. "OW! Vhat was that for?" Jetstorm moaned. "Because you are being annoying." Jetfire said, calmly. "Are not!" Jetsorm yelled. "Are too!" Jetfire shot back. "Are not!" "Are too!" "ARE NOT!" "ARE TOO!" On and on, they yelled back at each other. Until, Sawyer walked over to them, grabbed them by the head, knocked their heads together, and threw them across the room. "That is how you can get the twins to stop bickering!" Sawyer said to Jewel and Angel as she dusted her hands off. All on a sudden, they heard two voices yell at her in unison, "SAWYER! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" Optimus and Elita came running out rooms in a hurry towards Sawyer. _Oh slag, I'm in trouble!_ "Why did you fling Jetfire and Jetstorm across the room?" Optimus demanded, only for Sawyer to raise her hands in a surrender and say, "But, Prime! The twins were being stupid again!" Elita walked between the two of them and said, "Optimus, Sawyer, calm down. Maybe there's something we can all do..." "There is being picking out a Christmas tree." Jetfire said, groaning as he and his brother picked themselves off the floor. Elita looked at her friends and said, " Ok, then let's go!" All the femmes then transformed and raced outside as the mechs of the group just shook their heads , transformed and raced after them.

Sorry if this was a little short but I couldn't think of anything else, sorry. Question: What do you think should happen next or in the future? Any quotes you want to tell me? Anyhow see you next time!


	3. Christmas trees and mistletoe

Hello peoples! Long time no see! Sorry I haven't been able to post another chapter. Wayyyy too busy... :/ This is the last chapter of this story and merry late Christmas, hope everyone had a good one and happy new year!

The autobots were really confused. Sawyer said they were gonna get a Christmas tree but instead lead them to downtown Detroit.

" That's where all the Christmas trees are dummy!" Sawyer yelled at Optimus as they all transformed and she continued, "We're here! Now, me and the others will go east and Elita and Optimus you take the west area."

Optimus and Elita looked at each other and was about to say something to Sawyer or the others, except they had already walked off to look for the perfect Christmas tree.

Optimus shook his head and said, " Well, I guess it's just you and me, Elita." He looked at Elita, who was already walking off, trying to look for the Christmas tree.

"Elita! Wait for me!" Optimus yelled as he ran after Elita, who really had more of a frown than a smile. She touched the ends of the evergreen trees and sighed. _Why won't he tell me his feelings for me? It's the magical time of the year, as humans call it. Well, miracles do happen, just wait and see, girl. He'll do it in all good time._

" Elita, are you ok?" Optimus' voice drove Elita from her thoughts, a look of concern was in his eyes. " Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about something."

Before, Optimus could say anything, his comm-link starting beeping. _"Optimus we found the perfect tree, we're heading back to base, can you meet us there?" " Ok, Bumblebee, we're coming. Optimus out."_

Optimus turned to Elita and said, " The others found the Christmas tree, we're gonna go meet them back at the base." Elita nodded right before transforming to her corvette form and speeding off.

_If only I knew why she won't talk to me. _Optimus sighed, transforming to his truck form, racing after her.

"Just one little kiss, Kraft. Please..." Rodimus begged, holding the mistletoe over Kraft's head. "It's tradition to kiss someone under the mistletoe." Kraft shook her head, " I don't care, I do not want to be kissed!"

She walked away and Rodimus snapped his fingers, " Crap!" Bulkhead, Prowl and Ratchet were setting up the Christmas tree while the others were getting the Christmas tree decorations.

"When's OP and E1 Coming?" Jazz asked, impatiently. "Theyshouldbehereshortly,Jazz!Imeanit'"

Blurr said until everyone yelled, " BLURR! SHUT IT!" Blurr stopped right away.

"Please, Kraft. Just a quick kiss." Rodimus would not stop annoying poor Kraft. He was getting on her nerves and she was not liking it. " I already told you Rodimus, I don't want to be kissed!" "I don't have to kiss you, you have to kiss me. Besides it doesn't have to be a big kiss, it can be a quick kiss on the cheek. I'll stop bothering you if you do it."

Kraft let out a loud sigh, but she walked over to Rodimus and planted a little kiss on his cheek. Rodimus' face let up and he started yelling, " Kraft kissed me! Kraft kissed me!" "Oh, Primus. Now, I'll never hear the end of it." Kraft groaned.

Elita looked at Kraft and said, " You really kissed him?" "He wouldn't stop annoying me! What do you expect me to do?" Elita shrugged her shoulders as Kraft shook her head and said, "I think you should go talk to Optimus, he told me he wanted to ask you something."

Elita walked over to Optimus and said, "Kraft said you wanted to ask me something." Optimus said, " I didn't say anything to her." Optimus and Elita turned their heads to ask Kraft what was going on, only to hear Glyph say, "Hey! Don't look now, but you two are under the mistletoe!"

Optimus and Elita looked up and saw the plant. They looked at each other as Optimus said, "You guys set us up!" "Merry Christmas Optimus, now kiss her!" Sapphire yelled with a big smile expanding across her face.

Optimus touched Elita's faceplate and whispered in her ear, "I wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I never had the courage to tell you. That I love you so much, seeing you suffer as Blackarachnia broke my heart. And now that you are back, I know now I can tell you my feelings."

Elita smiled and said, " I've been wanting to her those words for a long time." She pressed her lips against Optimus' lips and wrapped her around Optimus' neck as Optimus wrapped his arms around her waist.

Only to hear, " Christmas Kodak moment!" Followed by the clicking of a camera. Elita and Optimus shot their heads over to Bumblebee, who had a big smile on his faceplate.

"That was so cute and I got it on camera!" Bumblebee yelled until Sawyer slapped the back of his head and Sapphire toom the camera and gave it to Optimus.

"Um, guys? Are we going to decorate the tree?" Sari asked, only to be answered, " Yes!" The others ran over to her and yelled, "Merry Christmas!"

I finshed it! Just by listening to Ke$ha's we r who we r! So how did you like it? And be on the look on the look out for two of my newest stories, Rodimus Hood and some other one that has how Sawyer and the others met each other! Peace out! :D


End file.
